Lips of Sara
by kudostogill
Summary: When Sara left Grissom she left just a note. Rated T to M for some mild violence. Also A song Fiction for one chapter. Chapter 7 is now up! Read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Csi or any of the characters that play in our favorite show

**A/N: ** ** Disclaimer: I do not own Csi or any of the characters that play in our favorite show. Please don't sue me. This was my very first Fan fiction. I have made some adjustments to it so I could post it on this site. This is also a song fiction but that will come later in one chapter. This is a GSR story. But in order to have the song fit in I had to throw BIG Angst. Please keep this thought. They will be together. I have no Beta so all mistakes are mine. Please excepted my apology's in advanced. Thank you. **

**Lips of Sara**

**Gil you know I love you. I feel I loved you for ever. Lately, I haven't been feeling very well. Truth be told, Im tired. Out there in the desert under that car that night, I realized something and I can't shake it. Since my father died I've spent almost my entire life with ghost. We have been like close friends and out there in the desert it occurred to me it was time to bury them. I can't do that here. Im so sorry. No matter how hard I try to fight it off, Im left with the feeling that I have to go. I have no idea where Im going. But I know I have to do this. If I don't, Im afraid I will self destruct and worst you be there to see it happen. Be safe. Know that I try very hard to stay. Know that you're my one and only. I will miss you with every beat of my hart. Our life together is the only home I every really had. I wouldn't trade it for anything. I love you. I always will.**

**Good Bye**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Those were the last words he heard. He just couldn't get them out of his head. He tried to call her that night, but she wouldn't answer. He kept trying, but still no answer.**

**By the third day she finally picked it up. **

**S: Hello, Gil**

**G: Sara!**

**S: Im sorry I haven't answered your calls or called you.**

**G: I love you.**

**S: I love you too, but I need time to do this.**

**G: Can I help you.**

**S: No. I need to do this on my own.**

**G: Will you tell me where you are at least?**

**There was a long pause.**

**S: Gil please, don't ask me that.**

**G: Ok. I just need to know if you're ok.**

**S: No, Im not ok. I need to do this so I can be ok.**

**G: Will you keep in contacted with me?**

**And again there was a long pause.**

**S: I just need time Gil. I don't know when I will be able to call you or if I can see you. I just need time.**

**G: Please Sara I need you and love you. Don't give up on us. Please.**

**S: I need to fix me before there can be an us. I don't know how long that will take. I don't want you to wait for me. I want you to move on without me. Please Gil. I love you. You should move on with out me.**

**G: I won't move on without you. I love you. My life is with you and I will wait till the end of time. **

**S: No Gil. I won't wait for you.**

**Sara starts to cry, deep down she doesn't want to move on without him. But she needs this time to fix her. She doesn't know how long that will take and she doesn't want to hold him down.**

**Gil doesn't know what to say. A hot tear starts down his face.**

**G: Please Sara don't do this. Please, honey, don't do this to us.**

**S: I have to go.**

**G: Sara if you must go please keep this number and when you need me I will be there for you.**

**S: Goodbye Gil.**

**The phone goes dead**

**Gil looks at the phone and said Good bye my love.**

Please tell me what you think


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the Reviews so far. This is where everyone throws BIG Ripe Tomatoes at me. Please feel free to do so, but remember I have to use my screen to write the rest of my stories of GSR. I promise I won't lead it to far astray. I love GSR and won't do too much damage. This is also a short story. Only 8 chapters.  
**

* * *

**CH: 2**

**It's been a month since she left.**

**Gil try to move on, but he was finding it hard. He poured himself into his work. The team try to get him to talk, but with no success.**

**B: How you holding up?**

**G: I'm Ok.**

**B: Have you heard from her? **

**G: Not since the day she told me to move on without her.**

**B: Maybe you should try and find her.**

**G: She doesn't what me to.**

**B: What do you want?**

**G: I don't know anymore.**

**Months turn into 2 years. Gil hasn't heard from her. His life was starting over again. It wasn't what he wanted. It was what Sara wanted.**

**Cath set him up on a date with a friend of hers. He name was Cindy. He took her to the Stratosphere.**

**Cindy: Oh this is real nice.**

**G: It's the place where I've come with…….**

**Cindy: With whom?**

**G: Never mind. Would you like a drink?**

**Cindy: I would love one. A glass of red wine.**

**Gil called for the waiter.**

**G: A glass of red wine for the lady, and I will have a scotch and water.**

**Cindy: So, I've never been here.**

**G: They have great Calamari. Would you like some?**

**Cindy: I think I will pass. Im not into squid. I hear that they have a real mean steak. Im a meat a potatoes kind of gal.**

**The waiter returned with their drinks, then took their food order. Steak and potatoes for Cindy, and the Calamari for Gil.**

**After dinner he took her to a roller coaster.**

**G: Do you like to ride?**

**Cindy: No I don't like heights. **

**G: Oh. Would you mind if I ride this.**

**Cindy: No go ahead.**

**Gil got on the ride, all he could think about was Sara. Cindy wasn't anything like Sara. Sara would do anything he wanted to do. Maybe this is what he needed to get over Sara.**

**When the ride was over, Gil decided that's what he was going to do. Get over Sara.**

**G: What would you like to do? It your choice.**

**Cindy: I would love to go to MGM and play the slots. I think it's going to be my lucky night. You Dr.Grissom will be my lucky rabbit's foot.**

**G: Ok then. That's what we will do.**

**They made their way to the MGM GRAND and played some slots. The night started off with Drinks and Dinner. And it was going to end in more drinks.**

**G: Would you like to go back to my place for a night cap.**

**Cindy: I would love to.**

* * *

**Please be kind and leave me a review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ok so I see a few of you have been reading. And so far I haven't received the tomatoes in the face "YET!". So I thought I would post one more for you today. If I get some more review I may post more. I'm going out of town this weekend, and so I'm going to try and post the whole story, this week. Again this story is not beta so the mistakes are all mine. Im sorry in advanced.**

* * *

**Ch: 3**

**Gil and Cindy had been seeing each other for 3 months. It was more like just something to do. To Gil there was no love, just sex. He would stop by her house once in a while and just spend a few hours. Then he would always go home. He couldn't bring himself to stay the night. Some times he would allow her to come over once in a while but never stay over. He would never be ready for that.**

**One morning after work he called Cindy to call off yet another date with her.**

**Cindy: Hello**

**G: Hi**

**Cindy: Are you coming over or do you want me to meet you at your house?**

**G: That's what Im calling about. It's been a really hard night. Triple homicide. I have a migraine. I just was going home.**

**Cindy: So I will meet you over at your house?**

**G: NO I just need some rest.**

**Cindy: Oh Ok.**

**G: I'm sorry. Maybe I will see you tomorrow.**

**Cindy: I love you.**

**G: Bye.**

**Grissom hung the phone up and sat back in his chair.**

**B: Hey you don't look good. What's going on? **

**G: Shut the door. I don't need Cath to hear?**

**B: What's up?**

**G: It's Cindy. She just doesn't do it for me. She nice and all but lets face it, she isn't Sara.**

**B: Man I was hoping you would say that.**

**G: Why do you say that?**

**B: Because you just don't look happy. You haven't been ever since Sara left.**

**G: I don't know what to do. I miss her so much.**

**B: Go find her.**

**G: If she wanted me, she would come back to me.**

**B: I know where she's at! (In a sing song voice)**

**G: You do.**

**B: Yes, she in San Francisco.**

**G: She is? I don't know what to do.**

**B: Ok. You think on it and if you want, I will help you when you are ready.**

**G: Thank you. I just need to think on it.**

**Gil went home to take a shower then fixed himself something to eat. He was just finishing cleaning up when his phone rang. He went to answer it and didn't even look at the id. **

**G: Grissom**

**S: Hello Gil.**

**G: Sara? Is that you?**

**S: Yes it's me.**

**G: Are you ok?**

**S: I am. I need to know something?**

**G: What do you need honey? I do anything for you Sara.**

**S: I need to know, did you do what I told you to do Gil?**

**There was a very long pause.**

**G: I tried Sara but it's not working out.**

**S: Im sorry Gil. I have to tell you, I met someone but Im not happy.**

**G: I've been seeing a someone but, Im not happy. I can't get over you. I can't stop thinking of you Sara. I can't stop loving you. I miss you.**

**S: I needed to hear your voice.**

**G: I love you Sara. I never stop loving you. Please honey; tell me you never stopped loving me.**

**S: Oh Gil, I lov.. I'm sorry I called you. I have to go. Bye Gil.**

**G: Sara; Please don't hang up.**

**The line went dead. Gil looked at the phone. He didn't know what to think. He wanted to go after her. He wanted to love her. But he didn't know if she still loved him. That scared him. To think she could never love him, well that was just too much to bear on his broken heart.**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. The more you review the more I will post.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is where I started from and worked my way out. Disclaimer: I sadly do not own the group**** Hinder**** or the song ****Lips of an Angel****. Please don't sue me. I'm just borrowing it for the effect for CSI, which I sadly don't own ether. The next chapter I will post the lyric for the song. I have a field trip today with my son so Im going to post this Chapter. Then after I return I will post the Lyric. I hope you can spot the Song.**

* * *

**CH 4:**

**It had been about 3 weeks since Sara called. Gil wasn't sure what to do about Sara. He hadn't been seeing Cindy, but she wasn't given up on them. She wanted Gil and she was determined to make him, hers. He would find excuses to not see her. **

**Not tonight. She told him she wanted to see him. She made sure he didn't have work tonight through Cath. She knew he would be home and she told him she was come by to have dinner with him. Gil decided he could make dinner for her but he had his own plans for dinner. He knew she wouldn't like a vegetarian dinner, but he was bond and determined to try and stop this relationship.**

**He made Veggie Lasagna. He knew it was one of Sara's favorite and took great pleasure in making it. Just thought warmed him. But this was for Cindy not his Sara.**

**He set the table, made sure the wine was chilled with a few candles lit. The only problem was it wasn't for the person he wanted to be for. So he waited for Cindy to show up.**

**Cindy: Oh Gil, the table looks wonderful. Something smells good. What is it?**

**G: Veggie Lasagna.**

**Cindy: Oh. You know I like to eat meat and potatoes.**

**G: I know. I just thought it would be a nice change for once.**

**Cindy: Oh**

**G: Go a head and take a seat and I'll get the rest of dinner.**

**Cindy: What no pulling the chair for me?**

**Gil looked at her. She just thought maybe he was just tried. He has been telling her that a lot lately. So she sat herself.**

**Gil went to retrieve the rest of dinner. A nice spinach salad and then served up the plates.**

**Cindy took a bite of her food and makes a face that a child would make when they didn't like something. Gil wanted to laugh out loud but tried to remain straight faced.**

**G: What you don't like it? This is one of my favorite meals.**

**Cindy: Um, yea, it's.. good.**

**G: Would you like some wine with your dinner?**

**Cindy: Yes I would.**

**He poured the wine for her and himself. He was eating and watched her push the food around the plate. Once he finished she managed to choke down some of it, and pushed her plate away.**

**Cindy: What would you like to do tonight? You don't have to work do you?**

**G: No but I am on call. I just want to stay home tonight.**

**Cindy: Good because I would love to show you what I bought today at Victory Secrets.**

**G: I need to clean this mess up and then I think we need to talk. **

**Cindy: Well you clean up and I'll go clean up myself.**

**G: Um… yea….. you just do that.**

**Cindy turns to head down the hall to his bed room. Gil just rolled his eyes and started to clean up. He was just finishing up went his cell phone went off. He looks at the Id and saw it read unknown number. His heart sank. He looked down the hall to see if Cindy was coming back. She wasn't so he took the call into his office after shutting the door.**

**G: Hello?**

**S: Gil?**

**G: Honey, why are you calling me so late?**

**S: I need to talk to you.**

**G: It's kind of hard to talk right now.**

**S: Please Gil. I need to talk.**

**She had been crying. **

**G: Honey why are you crying, is everything ok?**

**S: I need you. I need to hear your voice.**

**G: I've got to whisper because I can't be too loud. But Im here for you.**

**S: She there isn't she?**

**G: Well my girl is in the next room. Sometimes I wish she was you. I guess we never really moved on. It's really good to hear your voice, saying my name, it sounds so sweet, coming from the lips of an angel. Hearing those words make me so weak. I never want to say goodbye. But girl you make it hard to be faithful, with the lips of an angel.**

**S: Oh Gil Im such a mess. I should have never left.**

**G: Come home baby. Come back to me.**

**S: I can't. He may hurt me or you.**

**G: Does he know your calling me? Will it start a fight?**

**S: No but he may find out.**

**G: What can I do? Just tell me. **

**S: Find me Please. I need you.**

**G: Where are you? SARA? SARA!**

**The line went dead**

**Gil Jumped up from his chair, and ran down the hall into his bedroom. Cindy was in his bed waiting for him with her bare-naked body. She looked up at him.**

**Cindy: What's wrong?**

**G: Um I don't know how to say this but…**

**Cindy: What's wrong? Was that work?**

**G: You heard the phone?**

**Cindy: Yes, and I went to find you and you were in your office. Who Sara?**

**G: That's what I have to talk to you about.**

**Cindy: You can tell me any thing. I love you and want to be in your life. I want to be married with you and have your children. I want a life with you. So you can tell me anything.**

**G: Ya about that, Im not in love with you. It would never work out.**

**Cindy: WHAT!!**

**G: I sorry. I just don't love you. Im in love with some one else.**

**Cindy: (In tears) THIS SARA? WHO IS SHE? When did you meet her? Is that the reason you keep telling not tonight. Is she the reason you stop seeing me about three weeks ago, and won't make love to me anymore? Tell me now!**

**G: Um Well, I need to go back to work. Im sorry. Sara is my fiancée or was my fiancée. She left about three years ago. She needs my help. I don't have time for this. I have to go.**

**Cindy: THAT'S IT! That's all you're going to TELL ME!**

**G: Im sorry. You can let yourself out. I have to go. Goodbye.**

**Cindy: GET BACK HERE! We have talk about this! Gil Grissom don't think you have heard the last from me.**

**Please let me know How Im doing. PLEASE**


	5. The Lyrics

**A/N: Here are the lyrics to ****Lips Of An Angel**** from ****Hinder**** I do not own the song. I just thought some of you may not be familiar with the song.**

* * *

**LIPS OF AN ANGEL**

**Honey why are you calling me so late?**

**It's kinda hard to talk right now.**

**Honey why are you crying, Is everything ok?**

**I gotta whisper 'cause can't be too loud.**

**Well my girls in the next room.**

**Sometimes I wish she was you.**

**I guess we never really moved on.**

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name.**

**Its sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an Angel.**

**Hearing those words, its makes me weak.**

**And I never want to say good bye.**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful.**

**With the lips of an angel.**

**It's funny that your call me tonight.**

**And yes I dreamt of you too.**

**And does he know you're calling me?**

**Would if start fight?**

**No I don't think she has a clue.**

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name.**

**Its sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of and Angel.**

**Hearing those words, its makes me weak.**

**And I never want to say good bye.**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful.**

**With the lips of an angel.**

**It's really good to hear your voice saying my name.**

**Its sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an Angel.**

**Hearing those words, its makes me weak.**

**And I never want to say good bye.**

**But girl you make it hard to be faithful.**

**With the lips of an angel.**

**Honey why are you calling me so late?**

* * *

**The next Chapter will be up here in a few minutes.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CH 5:**

**Gil ran to his car pulled out his phone and hit speed dial #3 for Brass.**

**B: Brass**

**G: It's Gil.**

**B: You ok? You sound upset.**

**G: I need your help.**

**B: What's up pal?**

**G: Sara called.**

**B: That's great. How is she?**

**G: No it's not great. She was crying and told me that the man she is with was going to hurt her. She wanted me to find her. But went I asked her where she was the line went dead. I need to find her. The one thing I told her when she left was I would help anytime and now I can't find her.**

**B: Well come over and we'll go find her together.**

**G: I have to go to work and tell Cath what's going on. She is not going to be happy.**

**B: Why is that?**

**G: Let's just say Cindy's is at my house and I just kicked her out of my bed. **

**B: That could posse a problem. Cath will just have to live with it. I'll meet you there.**

**G: Thanks Jim. This means a lot to me.**

**B: I know. See you there. **

**Gil pulled in the parking lot of the lab. Jumped out and sprinted in to the building. He ran though the lab halls and almost ran over Nick.**

**N: Hey Griss, what's the rush?**

**G: Sorry. Where's Cath?**

**N: In layout. Is there something wrong?**

**G: Yes.**

**Gil was still running down the hall to the layout room now with Nick in tow.**

**G: Cath I need to talk to you.**

**He scanned the room to see the whole team was in the room.**

**C: What going on Gil?**

**G: I need some time off.**

**C: Ok how much time. Are you and Cindy going some place? You know she really loves you.**

**G: Um about that. No. I have to leave and Cindy and I are through!**

**C: What? What do you mean you're through? I thought that you two were getting alone really well?**

**G: I need to find Sara.**

**C: Sara? Now there's a blast from the past. Why do you even want to find her? She left you remember.**

**N: What's wrong with Sara? Is she hurt, or in trouble?**

**G: She called me tonight and said she was a mess. The man she is with is going to hurt her and she needed help, and to come find her.**

**N: Do you even know where she is at?**

**Gr: I know she is in California, but she wouldn't tell me where at.**

**W: You talked to her Greg?**

**Gr: Yes, but I haven't heard from her in about a year or so. She told me she was fine and that she would call me later. But she never called me back. I just thought she was moving on with her life. And we were not that part of it anymore.**

**Brass walked in at the same time.**

**B: I know where she at. Ocean Side California.**

**C: Now how do you know that?**

**B: Because I have been keeping my tabs on her. She like a daughter to me and I couldn't live with myself if something ever happen to her. Just Like Elli. **

**G: Then that's where Im going.**

**B: So am I. You need my help.**

**N: Im going too.**

**G: No Nick. You have to stay here. I need you here. All of you. I will keep in contact and if we need some help then I will call. Got that? Cath I need you to talk to Cindy and explain to her why I have done what I done. Please tell her Im sorry. **

**C: I will, but Im sure she not going to like it.**

**G: I know, sorry.**

**Gil turned to Brass and they walked out and headed to the airport.**

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Thank you.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: It was brought to my attention that this story is written in all bold. I just wanted to clear this up. I placed this story on CSI Message board first, and when I transferred to this site, it stayed in bold. I couldn't read it on the site so I started writing all my stories in bold print. Im sorry I was a little lazy and didn't want to retype it. My next stories will not be in bold print. Please except my apologies.**

* * *

**CH 6:**

**The airplane landed in San Diego. Gil and Jim walked off the plane and found the car rental place. It was an hour drive north to Ocean Side.**

**G: Where do we go when we get there?**

**B: She lives a few blocks away from the Harbor.**

**They drove up to a small house in a run down part of town. It was still night and it was really dark. The house didn't have a car in the driveway and the lights were all off.**

**G: What do you think? Think she is in there?**

**B: Hard to tell. No lights on.**

**G: I just can't sit here. I have to know if she alright.**

**B: Only way to know is to go find out.**

**They both exited the car and walked up the step. Gil was shaking so bad that he didn't even know if he knocked on the door of if Jim did. All was quite but then they heard the door open.**

**There time stood still for Gil. There in the door was a very frail Sara. She looked like some one had beaten her up with a baseball bat. At that moment, Gil fell to his knees and started to cry.**

**Sara opened the door completely and fell into his arms crying along with him.**

**B: Is he here?**

**S: No. He won't be home until morning.**

**G: Sara, Please come home with me. I love you and you don't have to go through this. Look at what he has done to my Sara. **

**S: I need help. I don't want him to find us. He is a very violent man. He will kill me. I don't know what to do.**

**B: We will put a restraining order on him Sara. He won't do this again. Come home. We can protect you.**

**S: I'm Scared.**

**G: I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. Please honey, get your stuff and come home.**

**S: Thank you for finding me Gil. I need you. I'm sorry I left. I wasn't thinking. Thank you too Jim.**

**B: You didn't think I would let him come here alone did you? **

**They went inside to gather up all of her stuff. Gil wouldn't leave Sara's side. They were almost through when the front door flew open.**

**Mark: I knew it you Bitch. I knew you were going to try and leave me.**

**S: Mark Please don't.**

**Mark grabbed the baseball bat that was next to the door. Swung it up to his shoulder, ready to swing at any minute.**

**M: Who is this? Let me guess the famous Gil Grissom and his side kick Jim Brass.**

**S: Mark don't do this. Just let me go.**

**B: Just put the bat down.**

**M: Or what? You will pull out you little gun and shoot me. You're in my house. You have no right here. I can do anything I want to do to my Bitch. She Mine, Not his. I own her. I'm not scared of you old man. I have the right to protect my property. You have no say. So Get out of my house!**

**By this time Gil walked up behind him.**

**G: Just let her go Mark. She not property. She a human being and she doesn't want to stay with you.**

**Mark swung around and tried to hit him. He ducked and missed Gil by a few inches.**

**By this Time Jim had his gun out and ready to fire.**

**S: Mark don't hurt him.**

**M: Why not Sara? He's here to take you away from me. I love you and I'm not letting any man take you away from me. And no man will ever touch you. You will be with me forever.Your mine. I mean it Sara.  
**

**S: I don't love you. Please just let me go.**

**Mark Started to take a step to Sara.**

**B: Mark! Stop or I will shoot.**

**Mark kept walking towards her.**

**B: This is your last warning.**

**He grabbed Sara around the neck.**

**BANG**

**G: SARA!**

* * *

I know Cliffhanger, but where would the fun be. Please tell me what you think. I will post the last Chapter if a get a few more reviews.


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: This is the last of the story. I ran out of ideas so I end it here. Thank you to all who have left me replies. I hope you like it. It kind of leaves it open ended but Like I said I ran out of Ideas. Read and Review.**

* * *

**CH 7:**

**The plane landed in Vegas a few days later.**

**G: Thank you for all your help Jim.**

**B: I wouldn't want to have been any where else.**

**As they walked off the plan Gil and Brass said there good bye and went the separate ways.**

**G: I'll see you at work.**

**B: Call if you need anything.**

**G: Will do.**

**Gil haled a cab and head home. When he got home he paid the cab, finding his keys and walked through the door.**

**Once inside he found a big mess. Cindy had destroyed the place. All the dishes were broke, glasses too. Furniture was turned over, chairs broke, and books throw all over. He walked down the hall to his room. All of the bedding had been ripped up and clothes dumped out of there draws.**

**He walked in the bathroom and no surprise there. There had been some choice words written on the mirror. Towels and toiletries thrown every where. He sighed turn to walk back to the kitchen to find the dust pan and broom.**

**As he started to clean the mess up his cell phone rang.**

**G: Grissom.**

**C: I hear your home.**

**C: Yea.**

**C: How's the house?**

**C: It's a mess.**

**C: I heard that. She wasn't happy you left her.**

**G: Yea I see that.**

**C: Im sorry Gil. I was going to come by and see if I could clean up the mess, but we have been busy the last couple of days. Crime never sleeps in this town.**

**G: Do you need me to come in?**

**C: No. You just take all the time you need before you come back.**

**G: Thank you. I think Im going to take a few weeks off.**

**C: Oh a few?**

**G: Yes I need some time to recover.**

**C: Ok you take care. If you need any think call me.**

**G: Tanks but Im sure I'll be fine.**

**C: Im sure you will be. Bye**

**G: Bye.**

**G: Im sorry you had to come home to this.**

**S: Looks like you let a cat loose in here.**

**G: Something like that.**

**S: Here I'll help you clean up our house.**

**G: Im glad your home. I've missed you so much.**

**S: Me too. Im sorry for all the stuff I put you through.**

**G: I love you and Im never going to let you go again**

**S: And Im never going to leave you again.**

**I love you Gil.**

**I love you Sara.**

**The End.**


End file.
